


Sleepy Morning

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Reflection, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link wakes up in Rhett's arms and takes a moment to reflect on how happy he truly is





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 13 Prompt: “I never knew it could be this way.”

Link woke up feeling warm, the long body pressed against his back still breathing deeply. It felt good to be this content, feel so loved, feel so safe. Cuddling deeper into the blankets and the body heat, Link let out a soft groan.  
  
"Mm, mornin' bo," the sleep rough voice rumbled against his scalp before a kiss was pressed there.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Link let his hand fall to the hand resting across his chest, squeezing the fingers gently.  
  
"If you snore too loudly, I wake up. It's all good bo," a fond huff ruffled his hair.  
  
Link chuckled lowly, the first few times they had slept crammed in the bottom bunk had Rhett falling asleep in his classes. The poor guy was such a light sleeper, if the brunet even so much as shifted slightly, the blond would wake up.  
  
"Do you wanna catch a few more sheep then?" Link shifted, rolling onto his back to press a quick kiss to the taller boy's nose.  
  
"No, Gregg invited us to get breakfast remember? I'll just catch a nap later," the blond stretched languidly before pressing a kiss to Link's forehead.  
  
Link smiled, he had forgotten. Gregg was the one that had helped Rhett get all their stuff set up into the room. Never even blinked when both boys seemed to use the same bed. Came over to play video games with them. Gregg was a real cool guy, and Link was happy to be friends with him.  
  
"I forgot," he hummed before sliding out of the bed first.  
  
""Course you did," he could hear the grin in his voice.  
  
"Just been too happy to think of much else," Link shrugged before heading to their joint closet.  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" The brunet could hear the taller boy rolling out of bed, his feet padding across the floor.  
  
Link smiled at the ceiling, his lips forming the words he felt most clearly, “I never knew it could be this way.” He looked over his shoulder at Rhett, "Where we could be accepted, where I could love you. It just seemed like such a pipe dream, something unattainable and out of reach."  
  
Rhett walked over to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Pressing a soft kiss to his pulse point, "I love you Link Neal. I loved you when I suggested the blood oath. I loved you when you thought it was a good idea to run away from home. I would have fought tooth and nail for this future, as long as I needed too."  
  
Link's eyes felt damp, he blamed the early morning for his emotional response. He laughed, his voice thick with the encroaching tears. "I can't believe it took us so long to get here."  
  
"I would have waited for you, until we were old and gray. You're my whole world. The other half of my life," another lingering kiss to his shoulder.  
  
"I would have hated myself if I made you wait that long. I would have hated myself for making me wait that long," this time he laughed, his voice ringing a little clearer as tears slipped over his cheeks.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was crying, but he appreciated how caring Rhett was when he gently kissed them away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the 13th here, but I had a pretty poopy day yesterday. But hey, it's cool. I did it! And here they be! Super cute and cuddly!
> 
> Come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
